


Forgotten Mementos

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [433]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Memories, Post-Series, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Kelly said the stone was special, that it protects its owner."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 October 2016  
> Word Count: 396  
> Prompt: “So, I found this waterfall…”  
> Summary: "Kelly said the stone was special, that it protects its owner."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I absolutely adore holey stones, and I consider them very special and spiritual. The information about them in this fic was gleaned from [here](http://meanings.crystalsandjewelry.com/holey-stones). I have found holey stones at the ocean, but nowhere else to date. I think it would be neat to find one near a waterfall. In that respect, I'm jealous of Kelly. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She's going through a box that her mother found in the apartment, lost in the memories of the items there. A knock at the door startles her, and she smiles sheepishly when she sees Damien standing there.

"What's got your attention?" he asks, coming into the room to sit next to her.

"Mom called and said she thought I might want this." She laughs self-consciously. "It's a bunch of stuff of mine from when I was younger. I'm not even sure why any of it was kept."

Damien reaches into the box and pulls out a small bundle wrapped in a faded red handkerchief. Unwrapping it, he stares at the contents. "You kept a rock? Yeah, I'm wondering why you kept it, too."

Just the sight of it brings back a memory long forgotten.

> "What is this?" Simone asks, holding the wrapped box in her hands.
> 
> "You could open it and find out."
> 
> Simone scowls and sticks her tongue out at Kelly, who just laughs at her and points at the box. Carefully unwrapping it, Simone finds a fist-sized stone with a dime-sized hole in it nestled in layers of tissue paper.
> 
> "It's a rock?" she asks slowly, eyebrows drawn in as she looks up at her sister.
> 
> "So I found this waterfall in Peru last week while on assignment. Actually, I almost fell over the ledge into the water below because I tripped over that very rock. Holey stones are supposed to be really special. And my last thought before I tripped was about how much you'd love that waterfall, so I needed to give you that stone as a protection talisman."

She cradles the stone in her hands. "Oh god, I haven't thought about this in _years_! Kelly gave it to me after her first trip to Peru. No, wait! It was her second trip. The first trip, she came back with a nasty bug."

Damien laughs. "I remember her telling me about the bug, but not the stone."

Simone quickly relays the story of its origin, ending with, "Kelly said the stone was special, that it protects its owner. I used to keep it near me whenever she went out on assignment. It was my link to her, my way of trying to keep her safe."

"Maybe you should hang it up again, let it be your protection from Kelly?"

"Maybe I should."


End file.
